Carling Libro 1: Saga Breena
by TheDangerGirl19
Summary: Mundo alterno. En todo lugar del planeta se sabe de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales, y los humanos conviven con ellos sin problema, gracias a un pacto. Pero hay un enorme problema: No se aceptan los híbridos. Candice White, una joven huérfana, se ve en problemas cuando incumple una de esas reglas. Es rescatada por un chico extraño, que cambiará su vida por siempre.


**Capítulo 1**

La adolescente avanzó a través de las personas, empujándolas a su paso. No le importaba si al final la veían mal, o si incluso alguna anciana amargada le daba una reprimenda, su dolor era mayor en esos momentos.

Sus vaqueros estaban rotos y sucios en las rodillas, claro, porque se había hincado unos minutos antes en el barro, frente a la lápida donde descansaban los cuerpos de sus padres.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, como pasaba cada vez que recordaba el terrible incendio que acabó con su casa hasta los cimientos.

La mayoría de las personas en la pequeña ciudad de Celestial la señalaban con dedos acusadores, culpándola de la muerte de Sarah y Frederick, una de las parejas más queridas en ese lugar.

¿Cómo ella, la única hija de los White, podía haber provocado el accidente de manera voluntaria? Era una estupidez, y lo sabía. Estaba sola en el mundo, sin nadie a quién recurrir, a excepción de sus tíos, los Leagan. Ellos parecían odiarla, tanto como odiaron a su familia antes, la acogían por obligación, no por amor fraternal. Además, hasta que Candice cumpliera los dieciocho años, ellos serían los encargados de manejar la herencia, y mantenerla a su lado era como tener una fuente de oro asegurada.

«Y ni siquiera asistieron al funeral» pensó. La mayor señal de hipocresía.

Para nadie era un secreto que Thomas siempre había envidiado a su hermano Frederick, por su inteligencia, encanto natural frente a las personas, o quizás porque sus papás siempre lo habían preferido a él antes que a nadie, y aunque lo admitiera, era algo que jamás lograría superar.

En resumen, estaba perdida.

Desde que nació había estado viviendo sin complicaciones, de manera casi perfecta. El matrimonio de Sarah y Frederick era admirable, la clase de amor que todos esperan encontrar alguna vez. Candice recordaba con claridad como su padre miraba a su madre, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Le sostenía la mano con fuerza cuando se lo pedía.

Pero había algo que permanecería en su mente para siempre. Aquellas ocasiones en las que despertaba en medio de la noche, alertada por un grito agónico que procedía de la habitación de sus papás. Esa acción se repetía constantemente.

La curiosidad era enorme en Candy, así que decidió averiguar qué sucedía. Miró a través de una abertura de la puerta, y se encontró con la sorpresa del rostro de su madre, pálido en la oscuridad y bañado en lágrimas. Frederick estaba ahí, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras sollozaba en su pecho. Le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, aunque la chica no llegaba a escucharlas enteramente.

Conservaría aún la duda de porque hacía eso, porque su madre despertaba al día siguiente despertaba con los ojos hinchados y una cara que delataba su tristeza. Jamás lo sabría, porque ya estaban muertos.

Candice fue la única sobreviviente de los White. Extrañamente, ese día su padre la había enviado a comprar algo en el supermercado, pero al no encontrarlo, decidió salir de la ciudad para conseguirlo. Era como si él intentara alejarla, como si hubiese sabido todo el tiempo lo que sucedería, aunque no tenía el modo de adivinarlo.

Cuando regresó, ya avanzada la tarde, experimentó un sentimiento desconocido, que le carcomía las entrañas. Ya no estaban con ella, jamás los volvería a ver.

Nadie dedujo el origen del incendio, los bomberos y la policía no encontraron ninguna pista, quizás para pensar que era un homicidio planeado con anterioridad.

Pero sí que lograron rescatar algo: la chamuscada fotografía que apenas se distinguía, de la pareja en una especie de hermoso bosque, irreal ante los ojos de las personas. Lo extraño era el mensaje en la parte trasera. Carling.

De eso había transcurrido un año.

Nunca había escuchado esa palabra antes. Su profesora de historia le dijo que era algo referente a un lugar en el que habitaban hadas, brujas, vampiros, ángeles y seres sobrenaturales de todo tipo, pero que había sido destruido siglos atrás.

Todo eso era real, el mundo entero sabía que era cierto. Los licántropos, hijos de la noche y otros más, existían y convivían con los habitantes normales.

Tanto en Exitus, como en otros lugares del universo, los Eternos (como se llamaban a ellos mismos) y _naturales _(humanos)acordaron no destruirse mutuamente, gracias al Gran Pacto que firmaron las dos partes.

Ese tratado incluía algunas condiciones, para evitar un desastre a nivel mundial.

Cualquier ser sobrenatural no se alimentaría de los humanos jamás, en ninguna circunstancia. Tampoco podrían mantener una relación unos con otros. El nacimiento de un niño hibrido causaría la muerte inmediata del bebé y sus progenitores.

A Candice le parecía una pérdida de tiempo imponer esas reglas, porque nadie se atrevería a romperlas. Eran una especie de tabú, y aunque se respetaban mutuamente, los naturales no querrían engendrar a alguien con sangre de hombre lobo ni en un millón de años. ¿Para qué advertir?

Su madre era una mujer que apoyaba a los Eternos. Parecía amarlos como si fuesen de su familia, incluso era capaz de sacrificarse entera para salvarlos, aunque no tenían relación alguna.

La recordaba como una persona hermosa, con el cabello color zanahoria, con los ojos verdes, la única característica que Candice había heredado de la mujer. Le encantaba maquillarse y usar sus vestidos más bonitos cada domingo, para ir a pasear con Frederick por El Parque de los mil caminos, uno de las zonas más bonitas de Celestial…

No se había percatado de que estaba en un lugar diferente, uno en donde jamás había estado antes. Era un callejón cerrado, oscuro y con las paredes grafiteadas. Olía a podredumbre y sustancias asquerosas. Escuchó el aullido de un perro, incluso vio pasar una rata, debajo de sus pies. No gritó, esos animalillos no le asustaban en lo absoluto.

Siguió caminando, intentando ignorar la repentina ansiedad que se incrementaba, con cada paso que daba.

Era un camino tenebroso, no lograba distinguir la salida. Como un túnel que se extendía cada vez más, avanzó a tientas en medio de la penumbra.

Fue igual a un golpe seco en el estomago, un ruido extraño, regresó a la realidad, cayendo de sopetón. Miró a su alrededor con el terror tatuado en su rostro, apenas podía ver, entornando los ojos.

Y el sonido que procedía atrás de su cuerpo, se volvía mayor conforme se movía por la sucia calle. Entonces, con un sobresalto, descubrió algo que no había visto: frente a ella, encontró una pared, bloqueándole la salida.

«Pero antes no estaba aquí» se dijo, temblando como una hoja.

Tragando saliva, Candice se giró, temerosa de lo que encontraría.

No era nada más que sombras y negrura. Con lentitud, soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

Pero la calma no le duró mucho tiempo. A los pocos segundos, algo tomó forma en sus narices.

Al principio sólo parecía una bola amasada en el piso, pero acorde los segundos pasaban, esa cosa fue cobrando vida de manera impresionante.

Los brazos grotescos, con garras en lugar de manos, eran del color de la sangre, sus ojos parecían dos llamas, con odio destilando de ellos. Miraba a Candice de una manera que la heló. Moriría, de eso estaba segura…

—Quiero tu corazón. Machacarlo, romperte en mil pedazos. Sufre. Llora. Suplica por tu vida, quiero verte sentir dolor ¾avanzaba hacia la chica, con pasos decididos, torpes—. Hija de las hadas. Debes morir.

Lo último que vio fue al demonio lanzándose en picada a su cuerpo.


End file.
